Sora
Sora is the Second Leader of Kotsubasa and Key's counterpart. Story Sora is a relatively new player who got inspired by Key after watching the Eclipse Tournament. Appearance Basic: Sora's overall appearance is just like his namesake, only with blond hair. Holy Knight: Sora gets transformed into an adult version of himself with flowing blond hair. His clothes are replaced with a new stylized white and gold armor bearing a wing motif with a dark blue spandex suit underneath. His eyes are covered with an opaque light blue visor with wings emerging from his hair. He carries a large, round, gold and white shield on one arm with a wing printed on it while in his other hand he holds a wing-designed broadwsord. He considered to be very handsome in this form. Sora can also access this form in other various clothes although most comonly seen wearing a white formal suit with a dark blue vest and light blue tie along with with light blue tinted frameless sunglasses. Personality Sora is friendly and quite reserved in comparison to Shade. Also Sora proves to be much more mature for his age and more level-headed with his thinking and strategies. He is a polite and charming gentleman with a well-educated background. Pre-Cannon After watching Key's batlle during the Eclipse Tournament Sora became fascinated and inspired to take up FFW. Cannon Weapons/Items Kingdom Key: Sora's main weapon although he is not as skilled as Keybladedude. Leo's Rings: Sora wears Loke's (Fairy Tail) on his ring fingers in oreder to produce light magic. White Excalibur: Only appears in Holy Knight Form, this weapon is a mighty broadsword based off the legendary sword itself and has magical, near indestructable properties. It also has another form called Lance Mode. White Excalibur-Lance Mode: Excalibur takes the form of a long white lance with a gold rim and wings on it's base. It has a strong white handle with a gold cloth attached to it which transforms into a burst of energy that propels the lance forward. Holy Shield: A powerful round shield that rebounds all attacks thrown at it. Relationships Shade Sora took it open himself to keep Shade out of trouble. He serves as Shade's info station and second-in-comand. Beat-boy Sora and BB work hand in hand in trying to keep both Shade and Cadet out of trouble and have excellent teamwork in doing so. Angel Sora treats Angel like a proper lady and is probably the only guy in the guild who can throw her off her rythmn. Mirage Sora also supports Mirage's attempts to be feminine. However he appears to not notice that she is infatuated with him although ironically he recognises Angel's crush on Shadowlight. Others Key Sora holds Key in high respect and strives to be his subordinate. Fiction Powers Kingdom Hearts (Sora) Sora has the basic physical, magical and combat capabilites of the Kingdom Hearts Sora. Fairy Tail (Loke's Regulus) Using Loke's rings, Sora is able to utilize Regulus. Fairy Tail (Hibiki's Archive) Sora makes use of Archive magic for intel purposes as well as coordinating his team's movements. Original Power Holy Knight Holy Knight is a enhancing power that grants Sora a new form as well as new abilities. Techniques/Magic See:Sora's Abilities Regulus Sora is able to use the following Regulus Spells: *Lion Brilliance *Regulus Impact *Regulus Punch *Regulus Blast *Regulus Beam Archive Magic *Force Blast *Force Shield *Telepathy *Information Transfer Holy Knight Powers King's Sword White Excalibur glows brightly and increases greatly in size as Sora dashes forward and cuts through his opponent. Holy Light Sora's whole body turns into multiple balls light that scatter and shoot straight for their opponent. Hits multiple targets at once. Holy Joust When Excalibur is in Lance Mode, the sash on the lance will illuminate and ignite which propels the lance forward towards it's target like a missile. Music Theme "Sora's Theme" Kingdom Hearts 2 Quotes "The Genius Mind of Kotsubasa, Sora!" "Information Transfer: Complete." "You really need to think before you talk Shade...." "Granny always said that I was a gentleman~" Gallery Trivia *Sora speaks with a British accent having come from London. *Sora is considered a child genius by many. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Kotsubasa